1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for carrying critical care equipment needed by a patient being transported on a conventional gurney. More particularly, the invention concerns an adjustable apparatus that carries critical care equipment such as EKG units and that can be conveniently attached to standard gurneys having side rails of different spacing.
2. Description of Related Art
Accident victims as well as critically ill persons are typically transported to care facilities such as hospitals on standard collapsible stretchers or gurneys having spaced-apart side rails. During transport, the vital functions of the patient are typically carefully monitored with units such as EKG units and the patient is often provided with oxygen and various intravenously administered medicaments. The supply of medicaments and the monitoring of vital body functions require the use of equipment and supplies that must be located in close proximity to the patient. Additionally, the medical supplies and the monitoring equipment must be readily accessible to the ambulance attendants to enable them to expeditiously attend to the needs of the patient.
Accordingly, a need exists for a compact, easy-to-use apparatus that can be readily interconnected with gurneys of various designs and one that will efficiently support critical care equipment in a manner such that, during patient transport, the equipment is readily accessible to and viewable by the ambulance attendants. Several attempts have been made in the past to provide such an apparatus. Representative of one such prior art attempt is the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,351 issued to Berta et al. This patent describes a stretcher table assembly for attachment over an ambulance stretcher. The stretcher table assembly includes a tray for securing medical equipment used during an emergency. A pair of legs extends away from the tray and includes attachment members for engaging the rails of the stretcher. The attachment members may include anti-skidding members providing frictional resistance between the attachment members and the rails. The legs are secured to the rails through a flexible strap. The flexible strap may be wrapped around the rail and secured. The flexible strap may also be used in conjunction with a hook which engages the rail. The flexible strap is then secured to hold the stretcher table assembly in place over the stretcher.
A somewhat similar prior art apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,285 issued to Chinn. This apparatus comprises a stretcher table assembly for attachment over an ambulance stretcher. The stretcher table assembly includes a tillable support surface for securing emergency medical equipment. The tillable support surface may be inclined to permit technicians to more easily view the equipment secured thereon. Additionally, the support surface has a grid of holes upon which anchoring devices may be positioned. The anchoring devices permit emergency medical equipment to quickly and easily secure to the support surface without the need of adjusting a strap or buckle. A pair of legs extends away from the support frame and has attachment feet for engaging the rails of the stretcher. Each of the legs is secured to the rails by an attached securing mechanism that holds the tillable stretcher table assembly in place over the stretcher.